


Someone to Care For

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Soundwave being a creeper, forced cuddling of a prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- G1; Soundwave, captured Autobot - Mothering/Babying the captive, “He does it each time all his Cassettes are out. Mech needs to have a ‘Sparkling’ to mollycoddle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Care For

“What the frag is up with dark and creepy?” Thundercracker asked as he peeked around the corner of the cellblock. The Autobot captive, Bluestreak was in stasis cuffs, and obviously drugged out of his processor while Soundwave appeared to be...cuddling him. It was possibly the strangest thing that Thundercracker had ever witnessed, and he had seen some strange thing in his vorns. 

“He does it each time all his Cassettes are out. Mech needs to have a ‘Sparkling’ to mollycoddle,” Skywarp said, “Strange fragger. If I was in there I know I wouldn’t be doing that. I’d have that little Praxian bouncing on my spike.” 

Thundercracker grimaced, “Stop being lewd. He’s not much more than a mechling.” 

“Old enough to kill mechs. I’d say he’s old enough for berth games.” 

Thundercracker grunted, “I guess it’s a good thing you don’t have guard duty then, isn't it.” It was still odd watching Soundwave hold the Autobot close and croon to him like he was a little sparkling. Very, very odd. He almost felt sorry for Soundwave. “It must be horrible for him to worry about the little pipsqueaks. I bet he’s scared they won’t come back. They are so very small and fragile.” 

“Pffft. Sometimes I think you are as odd as ole creepy over there, Teecee. Why do you even care. Not like you like him, or he likes you, or you even talk. Who cares about the stupid cassettes or stupid Soundwave. He’s nothing but a weird slagger. Next thing you know he’s going to think he can keep the stupid bot. Can you imagine?” 

“Well...” Thundercracker watched Soundwave, “Maybe I can.”

OoOoOoOo

Soundwave held the little Praxian. He pat his plating gently and rocked him even as his processor reached out and listened to the Mechs in the hallway. It wasn’t a bad idea. Bluestreak would not be hard to keep. As far as mechs went he was small, and he felt nice in Soundwave’s arms when he was insensate.

It was definitely something that deserved consideration. Soundwave’s lips curled up behind the mask. It was a very appealing idea, more so the more he considered it.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak fell limp against the berth. The room seemed to shift about him, and his frame felt far too heavy to move. It was easier to just close his optics and let himself drift in the haze that seemed to surround his processor. It was easier that way. He closed his optics and leaned into the gentle touches, oblivious of the time that passed. He felt safe and protected, although some part of his processor told him urgently that he should not, that he was in terrible danger. He pushed that processor tree away, and focused on the warmth and the comfort. He had not felt that way since he had lost his creators.

He wished he could always feel that way.


End file.
